


A Different Kind Of Magick

by NancyKitten91



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyKitten91/pseuds/NancyKitten91
Summary: Growing up watching something can have a lingering affect once you're older. And once Nancy and Shell go to watch a movie to pass the time they suddenly wake up in a universe that isn't their own anymore. How will they survive and cope? Made by me and Obviously Shell.





	A Different Kind Of Magick

 

Yup. We did it. We made a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic because it's fun. Finally. Hope you enjoy. Not much to say.

* * *

 

 

"Some events must be changed for the benifit of others."

　

 **_"How is this happening?!"_ **  
**_"I don't know, just run!"_ **

With a hacking cough, Nancy awoke, staring into darkness. Pain erupted in the back of her neck. As though someone took a hot knife to it. "Nuh-Ugh....."

She breathed heavily, able to smell nothing but old dirt and stale air. Her throat felt raw and her lungs felt like burning.

Quickly her mind began asking all sorts of questions. Where the hell was she? Why did her body hurt-

and where the hell was her _twin?!_ They were _JUST_ at the _fucking_ theater!

She and her best freind Shell went to watch an anime movie what she assumed was only a little bit ago. They had been there at least an hour....

But now she was...

Somewhere fucking underground?

It was then she clutched her head, her eyes almost rolling into her head. The pain was intense.  
  
**_"What did you do to her?!"_**

_Wheres this memory coming from?_

Her head rang and rang, like she had been on a plane for hours. She reached to rub at the back of her neck where her itchy tattoo she got weeks ago remained. It was the eye of horus. She closed her eyes,

But soon she stilled, able to tell someone else was breathing right next to her. The breathing overcame the sound of the ringing in her head.

That had to be her. And it sounded like she was knocked out as well.

　

"N-Nugh....S-Shell?"

　

Pushing her weak limbs, It was then she fumbled round in the darkness, feeling for her cellphone. The ringing was back. She could barely feel her legs. Feeling the familair rubber case she pulled it out, the screen bright in the darkness. She turned on her phone, using the screens brightness for now to find her. She had a feeling they were in a cave of sorts.

"S-Shell?" She said, soon finding her form in the dark. She had straight black hair and dark eyes which soon opened.

Shell was vaguely aware of the shifting of movement around her, but because of the disorientation and wretched spinning of vertigo, she couldn't focus. Feeling like an eternity had passed before everything stabilized, she ran her fingers through her hair.

The smell of dirt and dank-like air flooded her nostrils and she realized she was on her stomach, but then she heard her own name and registered the blinding white light from beside her.

It was Nancy, crouched and staring down at her in worry. Weirdly she appeared younger than normal. Her red hair stood out in the dark and her hazel eyes seemed a vibrant hazel green.

　

"The f-" the reaming of that statement was coughed out of her lungs as she sat up, body aching. Her mind immediately trying to recall how they were on the ground.  Thanks to Nancy's light they knew were underground. A moment of panic arose in her throat, but it was immediately forced down. "Where is this place?" She remembered being at the theater.

Nancy was confused as well. She was glad that Shell didn't appear to be injured. "I dunno....But it's chilly and eerily silent...." Nancy said, She gave another cough. She could still taste the last blunt she had on her teeth.

　

But there was an odd difference to Shell now that she thought of it. Her face seemed younger, thinner. But it must have been the dark playing tricks. Until her back light came on. Nothing but dirt and rock walls was around them. It was some type of tunnel. Nancy blinked, looking at Michelle. 

  
"....What the fuck?"

**_((RP NOTES[10:18:51 AM] Nancy: (Meanwhile Pegasusususus is like: i sense a disturbance in the force bullshit xDDDD))_ **

"I concur," Shell answered flatly before pausing, having no idea she was younger looking. "Be still a moment. Perhaps we can catch a faint breeze to find an exit. If not, then..." She reached into her back pant pocket and pulled out her phone. Perhaps if there was service she could see a map to their location.

However there was no service much to her dismay. There was not event a wifi signal. Nancy swallowed, suddenly aware of something. She moved her phones light along the floor.

"I remember watching the movie and it was almost over...." She trailed off.

She thought there was a different smell coming from one of them. It wasn't fresh air. But that wasn't what caught her attention. She slowly pointed.

　

There was a set of footprints that led away from them. But after the forth footprint there were no more. Already her hairs were standing on end. The person had to be wearing sandles or slippers of some kind. But why did they suddenly stop?

　

"How strange," Shell said softly almost dreamy-like. "I'm curious, but if they vanish like that... a trap?" She cringed her face as the words came out. Thinking of some sort of passage that opened and then closed on it's victim. "Perhaps the other way?" She glanced over her shoulder.

Good god there was so many possiblities of what was happening. Nancys mind swam with them. She would have agreed with her to go the other direction. But there was an odd pull where the feet were leading. God it was like they were in a movie of Saw or some shit. She woul probably be the first to die by clumsiness.... Who put drugs into their drinks?

Why couldn't she remember any of this?

"We have to pick one cause I ain't splitting up like the retards in movies." She cringed a bit, imagening someone dying down here from unfortunate situations. Nancy was the rediculous thinker. Maybe a dude drugged them and was attempting to bury them underground. But she didn't know of any kind of tunnel like this in the local area.

She loved how both her and Shell were quick to respond to the shitty situation. Even if they both perhaps were afriad.

She then followed the footsteps, slowly moving past them. Once reaching that point she looked around. "Theres no button for traps....And the tracks start near us. And we weren't dragged here either. No drag marks. No nothing. How does that work? I can't even remember what happened....No tire tracks either...."

Shell could only guess. "I remember going out to a movie, a pair of eyes, but-" She soon gave pause. Somewhere down the tunnel, there were voices, faintly.

Nancy gave pause as well, wondering whether or not to call out.

  
Shell was thinking the same thing. Males, it was the sound of males. The question was to call out or not, friend or foe-

"OY!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs. "Even if they are unfriendly, I'd rather deal with people than starving to death in an underground tunnel that could leads to miles into a maze. And our phone light will only last so long." The idea of the kind of darkess these tunnels... it was suffocating. It was really only laying in weight around their lights.

It was then a responce was heard. A questionable noise. A faint cry.

"Someones else is down here too?!" Someone exclaimed.

Nancy had to agree with Shell, she was coming to terms with realizing she had a fear of being underground. It was too close to suffocation for her. She wanted the fuck out.

"Down here!" She called, hoping to god these voices didn't belong to people that were the reason for them being there.

　

"Holy crap there is." Some guys voice said. It was closer now. Oddly they were coming from in the direction where the footsteps lead.

　

But soon, horror was settling into her brain. A deeper voice was soon heard. A _very_ deep voice. "Maybe they know where Jonouchi is."

　

Jonouchi?

...

That voice-

Nancy's eyes were widening suddenly. And soon her feet were digging into the ground and locking. She could barely fathom a thought. "I-Is that......You h-heard...that right?" She whispered, looking to michelle. No this was crazy. It couldn't be.

They wake up, trapped underground possibly with no way out....and they hear....that voice.

"Hopefully." Someone replied and his voice was ever just as familair....

It was impossible. Nobody else in real life had a voice that deep. And she meant nobody.

** _((RP NOTES[11:41:17 AM] Shell: ((All I see is the gif of Sherlock blinking nonstop with a torch in his hand))_ **

Shell blinked serveral times in the direction and looked back at Nancy, seemingly unable to form words. _"Really?"_ She whispered, as thought unsure of what to say exactly. _"No, how?"_ The voices were _unmistakable_ , but _realistically_ it didn't make sense.

Then again, everything leading up to this moment didn't make one bit of sense either.

There was only one way to find out though and that was for them to draw near.

**_ ((RP NOTES[11:51:42 AM | Edited 11:52:25 AM] Nancy: ((LMFAO)) _ **

"I don't know.....I gotta see.."

It was then Nancy moved forward, her heart racing. She didn't know what she was doing. But now she was rushing to see. She had to see-

"You guys alright?!" Came yet another familair voice. And soon she was seeing them under the light. Her legs suddenly locked and she was sliding on the ground breifly. And soon she wanted to faint on the spot.

It was a brown haired boy that appeared first, the front of his fringe pointing upwards as a weird fashion style statement.

But that was nothing compared to who she was seeing next to him. Spikey hair, odd purple eyes with a feirce look that could kill. The eyes almost appeared red in the dark as they stared her down. Nancy could feel the persons aura much before she saw anything else. Like a light in the darkness.

_No._

However not even that was the scariest part either. Way in the back, keeping to himself was someone with white hair and large chocolate colored eyes..... And he looked just as startled as she was. A chill erupted in her spine.

_Oh hell to the fuck-_

And then there was the girl with the brown hair...Anzu.

_Oh hell to the absolute fuck no-_

She backed up slightly, unable to answer such a simple question. In her mind she was already shutting down. A sort of thought coma.

They were real.

A sort of noise went through her head like glass breaking. They were absolutely real. So why the hell was she panicking?

Because she was going to be forced to go through what they went through. Along with her twin freind Shell. And only she knew in pieces what was to happen to them. And she would have to protect Shell out of fear of losing her somehow in this world. Despite Shell being stronger then her in many ways in her opinion, she didn't know the events coming. She came to this conclusion in the span of three seconds.

They were stuck, in another world.

_Oh hell to the f to the u to the-_

The guy with the pointy brown hair held up a torch light, "Easy we're not here to hurt you guys. We're looking for one of our freinds. Guy with blonde hair with an attitude?" He asked, looking at them, trying to lighten the mood.

Nancy wanted to scream _and_ run as her thought process was still racing to catch up. But unfortunately a hand had stopped her. And soon Nancy was back in reality and glancing at her twin with wide eyes and tiny pinpricks of pupils.

Shell had quickly placed her hand up on Nancy's shoulder to prevent her from backing into her. No doubt it was shocking; down right perplexing on how this was. How was this even possible? She was staring into the faces of people that should not exist. Yet here they were....

　

Had they been drugged? Are they hallucinating-dreaming? They couldn't remember getting here, and those eyes... those otherworldly eyes that kept on appearing in her vision. Who's where they if they were at all real? Well, even if they were collectively hallucinating then she remembered that perhaps she ought to just go for the ride.

What the hell sort of magick did they expose themseles to?

　

Shell had glanced over each of them, person by person. Normal. They felt normal. But those purple eyes and his aura. She recalled having a huge crush on him in middle school... well over a decade ago. The Pharoah...

More than that. But then, like Nancy, she caught a look at those brown eyes and she sobered instantaneously. Nancy had shared a history with The dark spirit currently residing in Ryou possibly at the moment. Through out Nancy's life she had suffered and used Yu-Gi-Oh as a means of escape. To be face to face with her childhood....The darkness.

This was going to be interesting. She kept herself from glancing at the side of Nancy's head then. They needed an answer.

　

But how could they answer?

　

How did this all happen?

　

_~Meanwhile at Pegasususussususus castle.~_

　

It didn't take long for Pegasus's eye to sense a disturbance on his island. He was just getting himself ready to enjoy some wine when a felt a thread of faint magick erupt somewhere in the tunnels made hundreds of years ago before he ever step foot on the island.

This was not a normal disturbance, he thought. However, probing into it with his eye he saw nothing. Well, not just nothing.

He saw them, Yuugi Mouto and his group of foolish freinds discovering what looked to be two young women. He didn't recognise them. Another pair of stowaways??

No, they were much more then that. They were the ones who caused the pulse of magick unknown to him or the eye. He couldn't see through their own eyes...

They had a barrier around them. How strange. He could not even hear their thoughts. And it wasn't the same magick the sennen items held. He never liked not knowing....

Glancing at his white wine, he took a delicate sip. Just when things were getting boring....

"Well....this will be interesting." He concluded.


End file.
